Cor Aut Mors
by mawr.blaidd.drwg
Summary: Doctor Who AU with a Supernatural twist. The Doctor is a hunter who stumbles upon nineteen-year-old Rose Tyler during a job. Little does he know that Rose is just the person he has been looking for, and little does Rose know that she is about to learn the truth about her life and fulfill her destiny. *note: you don't need to watch Supernatural to read!
1. Run

Rose Tyler does not think about death often. Well, not anymore at least. She used to a lot when she was younger. Blonde hair stuffed into pigtails, swinging her legs back and forth on the chair in the psychologist's office. The room would be scattered with pictures she drew in dark blue crayon of people being slaughtered by monsters from her nightmares. The psychologist explaining in a hushed voice to her terrified mum that this is a perfectly normal coping mechanism with the loss of a father at such a young age. But she outgrew that phase quickly. The nightmares stopped, her mum happily started to hang her drawings on the fridge because they were in bright pink and yellow and of unicorns and flowers. And that was that.

But right now, Rose is certain that she is going to meet her end in a way that only her five-year-old self could have predicted. Just like in one of her dark blue drawings. Except, never in a million years did she think she would be only nineteen and alone in the basement of Henrick's surrounded by mannequins that have apparently come to life.

She had gone to the basement during her night inventory shift to ask Wilson about what time in the morning the next shipment was going to arrive. She couldn't find Wilson anywhere in sight and then the fire alarms went off, blaring in her ears before she found herself cornered. It all happened so fast that she didn't really have much time to process exactly what was going on. Her first instinct was to fight, so she picked up an old coat hanger and was trying in vain to wield it as a weapon against the plastic people who were grabbing at her.

Unfortunately now it has quickly become clear to her that she doesn't really have much of a shot against, well whatever the hell this is. She is beginning to accept that apparently this is in fact the way she is going to go, so she shuts her eyes and braces her self.

But instead of death or some bright light, she feels something wet being sprayed all around her. Her eyes open carefully, seeing the plastic people around her sizzling smoke before she feels long cool fingers slip in between hers. She turns to see who is grabbing her hand and is greeted by a tall, lanky man with thick brown hair sticking up in all directions. His eyes match his hair, and they are wide and full of an intensity she has never really experienced before.

"Run," a simple word he breathes, hot air hitting her ear and tingling down, jolting her spine to life.

And she does, their hands still gripping tightly, him yanking her down the length of the basement and toward the elevator shaft. Some of the mannequins are starting after them, getting over whatever it is that this man had apparently thrown onto them that stunned them. They reach the elevator shaft just in time slamming the doors closed. It isn't until he unwinds his fingers from hers that she realizes how perfectly their fingers fit together, as if it was meant to be there all along.

The elevator is silent for a moment before Rose finally comes back to reality, or whatever _this_ is. The man is pressing buttons on the elevator, but it's not budging. He sighs heavily pulling some sort of swiss army knife out of the breast pocket of his suit jacket, not bothering to look over at her or even talk about what just happened.

"What the bloody hell was that?" she asks in between gasps, still trying to regulate her breathing from running.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he murmurs without turning away from what he is doing.

She takes in his appearance fully now, he is wearing a long sandy colored coat over a brown pin striped suit and white converse. He has also managed to place thick rimmed black glasses on while he continues to twist at wires. She realizes he might actually be a complete lunatic, but she also knows that he just saved her life.

"I don't know, I was just attacked by a hoard of flippin' zombie mannequins or whatever the hell they were, so try me."

Rose crosses her arms over her chest staring at the back of his head waiting for a response. He stops what he is doing and turns to face her finally. He studies her face and seems to be rather stunned for a split second by the big caramel eyes and the thick bow lips. He blinks at her a couple of times, but quickly recovers.

"Good guess, but not zombies. They're not technically alive, unlike zombies who were once alive and came back, just well–_dead_. No, these are literally just mannequins. But they're possessed, I'm assuming by a demon of sorts. One that likes to mess with inanimate objects, apparently. Actually this is rather strange... maybe I'm dealing with a trickster," he talks rather quickly his voice changing octaves easily in a way that she finds endearing. He seems to be more or less talking to himself than really answering her question.

"Possessed mannequins? Demons? Tricksters? Did Mickey put you up to this? You're messin' with me right?"

"Yes, yes, and no. I have no idea who 'Ricky' is. I'm not messing with you, this is real. Told you you wouldn't believe me."

He sighs loudly, exasperated before running a hand through his unruly hair making it stand up even more.

Rose is about to correct him for saying Ricky instead of Mickey but curiosity gets the better of her. Rather than asking him more important questions like if he has taken whatever medication he should be on today, or if this is a full blown hallucination, she blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

"What did you throw on them?" Rose asks wondering how he got them out of this mess. "It stunned them, and made them smoke and sizzle or something..."

"Holy water," he says with a smile, fishing out what appears to be a small flask out of his suit jacket and dangling it in front of her. She almost asks out loud how big his pockets are to fit all of this stuff, but is still too amazed by the situation to stitch the words together.

"Right, makes sense I guess, demons... holy water," Rose finally responds accepting that this all must be one of her weird dreams she's been having lately.

"You're handling this better than most," he evaluates before he studies the elevator control panel again, twisting a wire and a mechanical noise grinds into the air. The elevator comes to life and begins to move upward.

"Ha! I really am brilliant!" the man cries gleefully taking off his glasses and placing them as well as the swiss army knife back into his pockets.

"But this elevator hasn't worked since I've been working here. How–how did you do that?" Rose asks trying in vain to hide her awe.

"Just a little jiggery pokery," he says with a wink, grinning at her.

She has a million questions running through her head that she would like to know the answers to but before she can file and process these questions, the elevator comes to a screeching halt. Rose is tossed off balance against him and he braces her with his arms. The light in the elevator flickers and she is gripping onto him, fear getting the better of her. His grin has been wiped off and he has a very serious and focused look crossing his features. She grasps onto the lapels of his suit jacket and his arm curls around her waist holding her in place.

"So much for the jiggery pokery," Rose mutters under her breath after a few moments have passed and nothing has happened.

"Oi! I'll have you know that this elevator is working just fine thanks to me. It's just that when you're dealing with demons and the supernaturally-related-things in general that electricity can sometimes falter, that's all. I'm sure it will be fine in a minute."

He embarrassingly seems to notice the position they are in and pulls his arm so he is no longer touching her, but remains very close. His eyes wander to her hands that are still clutching onto his jacket for dear life and she yanks her hands back, face burning red. As if on cue the lights stop flickering and the elevator starts to move again.

"See," he gives her a giant smirk and she almost wants to roll her eyes at him.

The elevator doors pop open to third floor of the dark, abandoned department store. The man darts out of the elevator starting to run throughout the isles of clothes and perfume. Rose follows him unsure how to proceed with this given situation that feels more like a nightmare.

"Well... this has been fun, but I need to go salt and burn some mannequins, as well as filter the emergency sprinkler system with holy water. Take the emergency exit down there," he instructs her pointing to his left while his eyes are searching throughout the expands of isles for more mannequins.

Rose doesn't move and instead stands there staring at him. He sighs rubbing his face with his hand, before he starts towards the emergency exit, Rose close behind. He opens the door for her and she turns to him still confused.

"Listen, you have to get out of here. I can't make sure you're alright and fight off these things at the same time. It's not safe for you, so go out onto the roof and take the fire exit down and get as far away from here as possible."

Her feet move very much on their own accord through the doorway and onto the roof of Henrick's. He grabs her shoulder to pull her out of whatever sort of semi-shock inducing coma she's in and catches her brown eyes with his own.

"Don't bother telling anyone about this they won't believe you, they'll probably think you're a nutter. Don't try to research it. Don't try to follow me, it's dangerous. Nobody else was supposed to be left in the building that's why I hit the fire alarm before," he lists it all off as though this is a safety checklist disclaimer.

"You were never supposed to be here, or meet me. So we're going to treat it as such. This never happened. I'm not real. Go on home, watch some telly, eat some chips and continue with your regular life. I'm just part of a very long, very realistic nightmare. Just pretend this never happened. Trust me it will be a lot easier than the alternative," he gives her a very long, steady look that knocks the oxygen right off of her lips. "Bye then!"

Letting go of her, he slams the door to the emergency exit and for a second Rose gapes at the closed door in disbelief. As crazy as all of this sounds he has gotten her safely this far so she starts to turn away from the door trying to locate the fire escape off of the roof.

Suddenly the door swings back open and the man pops his head out of the door. "I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?"

"Rose," she answers still too shocked to really comprehend what he's saying, or how she is even responding to him.

"Nice to meet you Rose, now run for your life!" He flashes her one of those really unfortunate knee buckling, stomach dropping grins and shuts the door, again.

…:::...

"Is there anything to eat? I'm starvin', and naturally Mickey didn't have anything at his place..." Rose calls as she shuts the front door of the flat.

She hears her mum's voice as well as another coming from the living room. Probably the new man of the week. She runs a hand through her blonde hair sighing, exhausted from the last couple of hours. She figured maybe hanging out with Mickey after the whole fiasco at Henrick's might cheer her up (especially given the fit her mum had on the phone when she explained there was a 'fire') but he was too busy watching football to pay much attention to her.

She's not quite sure how to do the whole 'acting like none of this has happened,' like that Doctor bloke had said. It's just as well, if she tried to explain that a demon and possessed mannequins or whatever were responsible for her job practically getting burnt down to anyone they'd lock her up or drown her with xanax. A quick flashback of the child psychologist's office scattered with her drawings, causes her to blink away and suppress these thoughts.

She strolls into the living room starting to pull her jacket off and freezes immediately, seeing said lanky man in brown pinstripes from last night sitting across from her mother in the faded leather chair of her living room. He takes notice of her presence and his eyebrows shoot up to his hair line, jaw hanging open.

"What? What are you doing here?" he blurts out rather rudely.

"What am_ I_ doing here? I_** live**_ here. What are _you_ doing here?" she cries in response.

Jackie looks back and forth between her daughter who has just walked into their flat and the strange detective with the wild brown hair who has now stood up from the arm chair facing her, almost dropping his cup of tea in the process. He carefully places it on the coffee table with a prominent clank interrupting the tense silence.

"Rose what's going on? How do you know Detective Weasley? He's come here to talk about some of the disappearances around the estate."

Rose rolls her eyes at the Doctor, who is now sheepishly tugging on his ear and looking at a water stain in the ceiling of the flat.

"Weasley? Are you _kidding_?! What's your first name, Ron? Oh wait, only problem is you're not ginger, so did Molly and Arthur adopt you, or..." before Rose can fully finish her sentence, the Doctor is pulling her by the arm and leading her out of the living room as quickly as possible.

"I just have to ask your daughter a couple of questions Mrs. Tyler. About the disappearances around the estate," he says over his shoulder to an even more confused Jackie.

Once they are standing outside on the porch of Flat 48, the Doctor reluctantly (much to his dismay, since when did he start to _reluctantly_ let go of anyone?) lets go of her arm and faces her. Rose pushes a loose blonde strand behind her ear and folds her arms in front of her chest defensively.

"First a Doctor, now a Detective you're just a real _Renaissance_ man, aren't you?" Rose mutters skeptically. "Or a pathological liar."

"Okay, okay! Right, well... I'm not a detective," he says, and she snorts. "But the Doctor bit is true! I wasn't lying about that. Technically I should have _two_ doctorates but that didn't pan out the way it should have, there was a thing with well never mind... although that's not why everyone calls me the Doctor, but that's a whole other story entirely," he drawls on, lacing his sentences together in one breath.

"Two doctorates or not I could care less about your bloody education, or if you're a detective or a flippin' wizard! Just tell me what the hell is goin' on!"

The Doctor visibly takes a step back. Rose sucks in a deep breath and for reasons unbeknownst to her, she calms down. She realizes that she isn't even actually angry at this man that she barely knows. Some weird part of her trusts him and she doesn't understand how or why. She just wants to hear him out, after all he did save her life and to say that she is intrigued would be a colossal understatement.

"Listen, I just want to know what's going on. First, you save my life," Rose pauses for a moment, "thank you, by the way... from 'possessed mannequins' at my job. Then you proceed to tell me that there are demons and that being near you would be dangerous, and that I was never supposed to meet you. Then you tell me to leave you alone and forget all about it and go on with my life, only for you to show up in _my_ flat impersonating a _detective_ and talking to my mum."

"That pretty much sums it up," he replies popping the p in up.

He stops for a minute his eyes widening to the point where she is concerned they might actually pop out of his head. "Wait wait wait, hold on a minute. Did you just say that Jackie Tyler is your mum?"

"Yeah, why does that matter?" Rose says frowning in confusion, pulling her folded arms tighter against her chest.

"Pete Tyler was your father?"

Rose's heartbeat quickens at the mention of her dad that has been dead the past eighteen and a half years. "How did you know my father?"

The Doctor laughs, running his hand through his unruly brown locks. "Oh this is just too much! I never, ever believe in coincidence and this, this is just brilliant!" He stops suddenly more realization dawning on his features as he points at her. "You're Rose Tyler!"

Rose doesn't know why but a shiver curls around her spine and tugs at something deep within her as he rolls her full name off of his tongue. It's as though it's the first time she has ever heard her name the way it was supposed to be said, as if everyone else has been pronouncing it incorrectly her whole life. She shakes the chill off and nods her head, staring at him expectantly, waiting for him explain.

"Right, sorry! All of that is still true, the bit with the possessed mannequins at Henrick's and me trying to find the demon responsible for it all. I came to your flat, without knowing it was your flat by the way, impersonating a detective asking questions around the Powell Estate about several disappearances, which is also true actually.

"Seven different people have gone missing from here in the past 2 months. So, I used that as an excuse to talk to your mum. If I told her who I really was, she wouldn't have let me in to talk. She wants nothing to do with any of this stuff anymore," the Doctor explains, his words bleeding together in a blur of syllables so quickly, that Rose almost doesn't hear all of it.

"What... _stuff_?"

"Well, _Rose Tyler_," she shivers again wishing he would stop (and at the same time never wanting him to stop) saying her name in the way makes her legs tremble. "That bit about demons, and possessed mannequins, that's just the tip of the ice berg. There's a whole lot more out there. Things that would make the possessed mannequins last night seem like small potatoes. Some people know about it, most people don't. The people who do, well the people who decide to do something about it call themselves _hunters._"

The Doctor sniffs the air tugging at the collar of his oxford, "I don't like to give myself that title, I don't think of it as hunting, more as trying to help make the situation better, hence why I go by 'The Doctor'."

Rose gapes at him and he gives her the most dazzling smile. He wiggles his fingers at her, "Hello!"

"I don't– I don't understand. What does this have to do with my parents? Why did you want to talk to my mum," Rose asks, absently tugging at the hem of her jean jacket.

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume your mum didn't tell you the truth about your dad then?"

"Yeah she did, he died in his sleep one night when I was still a baby," Rose swallows hard. "His heart just stopped beating."

The Doctor's mouth sets in a firm line as he shakes his head. He looks almost angry. Rose raises an eyebrow at him skeptically. How could he possibly know anything about her father's death?

"Sounds a bit strange doesn't it? A man that age, in perfect health, for his heart to just stop beating in his sleep?" the Doctor asks, his face getting very close to Rose. "No, that's not what happened. Your father, Pete Tyler, was a hunter. A brilliant hunter, one of the best actually. And a really, really great man. He saved my life and countless others. He didn't die in his sleep, he died defending you and your mother. A demon with yellow eyes killed him, exactly sixth months after you were born."

Rose's thickly lined and lashed brown eyes widen, a steely cold wave dropping deep down in her gut. For reasons she can't explain, she believes him. Maybe it's because of the dreams she's had her whole life of yellow eyes piercing her in the dark. Maybe it's because _how_ is it even remotely possible for him to know that her father died exactly six months after her birth. Or, maybe it's because she is experiencing the most vivid bout of deja vu in her entire life.

The Doctor's eyes are searching Rose's and she meets his gaze. She can recognize the intensity in his eyes that she couldn't place before. It's the same look that anyone who has ever experienced serious loss carries within them the rest of the their lives. And if that's any indicator to go by then this man has lost more than any person ever should.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way," he says softly, sincerely. "I guess it was a good thing what happened at Henrik's last night because you got to witness this sort of thing first hand. If I had just met you today, like originally planned you might have ignored me and believed me to be a lunatic," he laughs nervously rocking back and forth on his converse.

"Wait, you came to talk to me, not my mum? I thought you said you wanted to talk to my mum," Rose asks confused once again.

"Well both of you really. But this was before I knew that you were Pete Tyler's daughter. Your mum has done a good job keeping you two in hiding, no one has been able to find you this whole time, well except me, because I'm just that brilliant."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, um a bit about what happened the night your father died, about what happened to you," he says quietly and carefully evaluating her response.

"What do you mean what _happened_ to me?" Rose whispers, unconsciously backing away from him.

"I mean that night, the yellow eyed demon that killed your father, he didn't go to your home to go after him, he went there for _you_."

–

Sooo I'm doing a little bit of Doctor Who, and a little bit of Supernatural. The plot isn't going to follow either exactly, but you're definitely going to see some similarities and references from both. You don't have to watch Supernatural to get this, but if you do then yay. I have everything planned out already for how this is going to go, but with work being crazy I can't guarantee my updates will be once a week. I'll do my best though, and of course reviews help!


	2. The Colt

"But why–why_ me_? I was just a baby at the time, what could he have possibly wanted with me?" Rose cries her voice wavering in between shock and disgust.

He opens his mouth and shuts it, wondering if he should tell her the blunt truth or about the prophecy right now. He stares at the wide eyed and terrified girl in front of him. No it's best not to tell her the whole truth right now.

"I'm not positive why. I just know that he was after you, and your father saved you."

In all fairness, that wasn't a complete lie. He stops to see how she is responding to all of this, given this is a lot of information for one person to process at once, let alone a nineteen-year-old girl. But once again, like in the elevator last night, he is surprised (and slightly impressed though he'll never admit it) to see how well she is handling all of this.

"So basically you're telling me that my father was a hunter... of supernatural things. He died saving my life from a demon with yellow eyes who was after me for unknown reasons. My mum knew all along but never told me, and now you've come here to tell me about all of this?" Rose says flatly, as if saying it out loud will make it sound even more ridiculous than it already does.

"Well when you put it all together like that it sounds a bit rubbish, but it's the truth," the Doctor answers sheepishly shoving his hands into the pockets of his long brown jacket. He can't quite read the look on Rose's face which is a weird combination of disbelief, realization, and almost amusement.

She takes her eyes away from his face and instead leans on the railing of the porch of the estate. He mimics her, leaning on it as well staring off into whatever distance her eyes are traveling to. She blinks several times and turns to him, looking into him so deeply he feels the need to turn away, tugging at this tie and loosening it nervously.

She chews on her lip fidgeting a lock of blonde hair between her fingers. For a moment the situation is suspended and the Doctor can't take his eyes away from the twirling blonde lock and the bottom lip that is just as he suspected, very nibble-able. He inwardly slaps himself out of whatever hypnosis he is under.

"Listen, if you don't believe me I can show you some proof," he says as he scratches the back of his neck. "I've got photos of your father, a few of his journals that he left with me before well... they're in the TARDIS–"

"The... what?" Rose asks, confused for about the thirtieth time in this single conversation with him.

"The TARDIS!" he says grinning wildly. "I'll show you, follow me!"

Without even realizing his actions, he grabs her hand and starts running towards the staircase. She takes his hand without hesitation and follows him down the stairs before they get to the ground level and approach the parking lot. He leads her to a classic American sports car in a deep shade of blue that she has never seen before on a car. It's in immaculate condition, all smooth lines and metal, so clean she can see her distorted reflection perfectly. The car beams through the bland rows of muted, generic used cars from the Powell Estate, flickering like a flame in a dull room.

"Rose Tyler," she almost glares at him for saying her full name in that desirable way that he does, "... this is the TARDIS!"

"She's beautiful!" Rose says circling around the car, noticing that the license plate spells out T-A-R-D-I-S.

"I don't understand what TARDIS means though," she pauses to look up at the Doctor, who is beaming at her.

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. I inherited the car from a good friend. He didn't seem to understand what it meant either. It's a 1967 model so it's been in several generations, but there is no such make or model called 'TARDIS.'"

She walks to the back of the car before she pauses at the trunk and notices that where the label usually says the make of a car the silver metal letters spell out TARDIS once again. She runs her fingers over the cold reflective metal of the letters.

He walks over to the trunk where she is standing and slips the key into the lock, unlocking it, and pulling it open. It seems like an average trunk at first, until he hits a button that pulls out compartments and flips over the floor of the trunk.

"It's... it's bigger on the inside," Rose says in awe staring at the assortment of weapons, books, bags of salt, viles of holy water, stacks of fake I.D.'s and other miscellaneous substances. "How is that even possible?" she asks.

"I told you, I'm brilliant," the Doctor boasts, his grin reaching full capacity as he is practically bouncing on the soles of his chucks in delight.

He pulls out a thick black leather bound book that looks as though it's been through war. Something about seeing it gives her deja vu again that bubbles and warms inside of her. She sees flashes of images in her head; a photo of her father that she's never seen before. A photo of her as a baby, and she sees drawings and lines and latin running around her head in a quick second before the Doctor has even opened the book yet. She blinks a couple of times and notices that he's staring at her thoughtfully.

"This was your father's journal."

He flips open a couple of pages to a photo tucked neatly into the book and turns it to face her. It is the exact photo she just saw flash in her mind before he even opened the book. Her dad is young, in his early twenties with his arm slung around her mum. They're both grinning wildly and he's holding a shotgun in the other hand as she is holding a giant jug of water with what appears to be rosary beads floating inside. It strikes her as odd to see her mum so happy in beat up jeans with rips and tears and some blood on her jumper. It's as if the woman she has known her entire life is a completely different person than this young woman. The next photo is of her as a baby sleeping soundly in her high chair clutching chips in her chubby fists.

"Is this why I have weird dreams sometimes, or the headaches and the visions? Because my parents were involved with all of this?" Rose asks quietly not actually wanting the answer to her question.

"What do you mean by visions?"

"Well when I was little I used to have these terrible nightmares about monsters and creatures. My mum sent me to a shrink and then after a while I guess I suppressed it. But the past couple of months I've been getting these awful headaches for a couple of seconds and then a random flash of an image or a face or something. Kind of like severe deja vu, but then some of them started happening, like just now. I saw these photos in the journal before you opened it."

He doesn't say anything right away and instead gives her a long and steady stare as if he's trying to figure out a way to answer her.

"I'm sorry, I know that sounds crazy," Rose says shaking her head and smiling.

"You think _that _sounds crazy, after everything I've just told you," the Doctor snorts before laughing.

Rose looks down at the journal again, lifting her baby photo out of it and flipping it over. In a very scratchy handwriting it says '_the light of my life, little Rose_'

"How– how did you get this. When did you meet my father?" Rose looks up from the book, tears welling in her eyes as she stares up at the Doctor.

He opens his mouth for a moment and then closes it. His eyes flash a moment of sincere pain and trauma before they come back to the present.

"Well I–"

"Rose!"

They both turn around to see Jackie stomping over to both of them through the parking lot of the estate.

"Oh no," the Doctor says weakly slamming the journal shut and contemplating diving into the TARDIS and driving off as fast as possible.

"Will somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on? What could a detective and my Rose be talking about this long for? Are you in some sort of trouble or... is that–is that the bloody TARDIS?"

Jackie comes to a halt her thickly lashed blue eyes huge, her mouth hanging open. She points at the Doctor accusingly.

"How did you get your paws on the bleedin' TARDIS? You stole it! You lyin' skinny little–"

"Mum!" Rose cries stepping in between Jackie who is practically spewing fire balls at the Doctor, who looks genuinely terrified. "It's his car," Rose says, trying to reason with her mum.

"The hell it is!" Jackie yells infuriated.

"It is!' the Doctor cries back.

"That car belongs to Wilfred Mott!" Jackie seethes jabbing her red acrylic nail into the Doctor's chest.

"Wilf gave me the TARDIS as a graduation gift. I promise you! You can even call him if you'd like!" he says reaching into the breast pocket of his suit fumbling for his mobile.

"Why would Wilfred give up this car to anyone? 'Specially you! If he would give it to anybody I figured maybe his granddaughter Donna but–"

"Wilf is a very good friend that I've known... for a long time, he–" the Doctor starts before he swallows hard, "he helped me out when I was younger," he finishes quietly.

Jackie folds her arms over her chest very much the same way Rose did earlier. She sizes the Doctor up focusing her glare back up at his face. She looks from Rose back to him. Rose seems to be silently pleading with Jackie, who is finally quiet for a moment.

"Who the hell are you then? Clearly you're not 'Detective Weasley.'"

"I'm the Doctor," he says with a nervous smile.

"What does that even mean? The Doctor? Of what? Doctor who?" She cries as if he is entirely mad.

"Just 'the Doctor'," Rose and the Doctor mutter at the exact same time.

The Doctor raises an eyebrow at her and she seems just as confused about her quick response as he is.

"Oh well you two are just fric' and bloody frack' then!" Jackie says rolling her eyes.

"He knew dad," Rose blurts out.

Jackie opens her mouth staring from the TARDIS that she had known so many years ago, lifetimes ago it feels like, back at the Doctor, back to Rose. Her eyes begin to widen in fear and she actually takes a step back. "No."

"He has dad's journals... about _hunting,_" Rose says annunciating the last word purposefully as she takes a step towards her mother. "Is there anything you should be _telling_ me right now?"

"No, Rose–"

"No _mum_, you've lied to me for eighteen and half years."

"You don't understand. I had no choice," Jackie tries to defend.

"You're right, I don't understand. And yes you did have a choice. You could have told me!" Rose cries.

The Doctor looks back and forth between the two blonde women, not entirely certain which one is more terrifying at this moment.

"Don't you dare get all high and mighty with me young lady. I did what I had to, to keep you safe," Jackie says raising her voice. "After your father died I was scared half to death something would come after you. So don't you dare!"

The Doctor reaches his verdict and decides that Jackie is definitely more terrifying.

"I'm not getting high and mighty, I just want answers," Rose says in a tone that she has inherited from the woman with whom she is standing toe to toe with. "I deserve to know the truth about dad, and about my own life."

Jackie huffs and glares at the Doctor who has managed to quietly take about five steps back and is practically hiding behind the TARDIS.

"What d'you come 'round and tear families apart just for fun?" She asks bitterly.

"Well no I– um," the Doctor clears his throat, "I knew your husband. He told me about a revolver forged over one hundred and fifty years ago, that could allegedly kill _anything. _He said he had been on the hunt for it for years but hadn't found it. Just before he died it was rumored he found it and I was just wondering if well, you still had it."

"So you came into _my_ flat, impersonating a detective so you could steal a gun? You're out of your bloody mind! I don't have any stupid revolver and even if I did why would I ever give it to you? Pete never mentioned a 'Doctor' before, why would he give you his journals! I bet you stole them, didn't you?"

"I didn't steal them," the Doctor says in a tone so sharp and serious that even Jackie backs down for a moment. That same look that Rose now recognizes as pain flickers across his features. His eyes shudder with trauma before they return to their usual warm brown.

"I knew Pete when I was seven years old. He saved my life and helped me out in ways I can't even begin to explain. Three years later he found out you were pregnant. After Rose was born, he wanted to back out of the lifestyle for a while and be a proper family so when I asked him to teach me how to be a hunter, he gave them to me. "

"Fine, fair enough. But I don't remember Pete ever talking about any blokes named 'Doctor' whatever that means, or any seven-year-old boys he helped out well except for..." Jackie begins thinking out loud before horrific realization dawns on her features. She clasps her hand over her mouth gasping. "Oh! Oh, lord."

The Doctor truly fearful almost pleads out loud with Jackie who is now tossing him a sincerely sympathetic and slightly surprised look. She doesn't say anything though and Rose contemplates pushing her mother on the issue that apparently she knows the truth about. But one look at the Doctor's kicked puppy expression stops her from pursuing it any further..

It gets awkwardly quiet for a moment and the Doctor really considers leaping into the TARDIS and driving away. He's never really done well with domestic situations, especially awkward ones. But one glance at the blonde girl tugging on her jean jacket staring at him with those lashed up caramel eyes roots him to the cement of the parking lot.

After a few moments, Jackie speaks. "Listen Rose, I know you're mad and what not and maybe you're right for being upset but I was just trying to keep you safe. I was so young too, and terrified and your father had just been killed. I didn't know what to do."

"Well, you can't keep me safe forever. I almost _died_ last night," Rose says. "And not because of a fire."

"What on earth d'you mean," Jackie says confused.

"I was doing inventory and I went into the basement and got attacked by possessed mannequins or whatever they were. If it wasn't for him," Rose pauses turning and looking at the Doctor who is awkwardly standing behind her tugging on his ear. "I would be dead. But the Doctor, he saved my life."

"He didn't realize I was me, but he saved me. Told me not to speak of this to anyone or they'd think I was a nutter and I already thought I was barking mad so I didn't tell you the truth. So when I walked into the flat and saw him sitting there we were both... surprised."

"Well yes I can imagine," Jackie says still eyeing the Doctor in a sad way that makes him want to sink into the cement of the parking lot and not exist.

"Listen mum, could you just give us a moment to talk? I'll be up in a bit and then we have a lot to talk about too," Rose asks.

Jackie opens her mouth about to argue before she takes one look at her daughter's expression and shuts her mouth.

"Alright, fine," she says as she stares at the Doctor. Seeing a flicker of the wide-eyed, terrified seven-year-old boy she had met over twenty years ago. She turns on her heel and leaves the Doctor and Rose alone in the parking lot. He kicks at the cracked cement with the toe of his chuck not making eye contact with Rose.

"Er... umm sorry about that. If that was awkward or anything," Rose murmurs.

"It's okay, I was just concerned that your mum might slap me or something to be honest," he says sheepishly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Actually I'm surprised she didn't," Rose says with a smile.

"Well I'm glad she didn't," the Doctor replies hoping that Rose didn't see him shudder.

It's silent again and Rose gives the Doctor another one of those stares that feels as though she has found the loose thread on his jacket and has begun to gently unravel him.

"So you came here to get a gun then? That can kill anything?" Rose asks.

"Yes, I've heard from several reliable hunters that your father got his hands on it before he died," the Doctor says hopefully. "That same yellow eyed demon that killed your dad, I've been after it for quite some time. It's a different sort of demon though and there is no known way to destroy it so I've been trying to find the colt that allegedly can."

"I honestly don't ever remember my mum having a gun or anything. She's really kept this whole 'secret life of a widowed hunter' thing under wraps for a long time. I mean she's a bloody hairdresser now. I still can't believe this," Rose muses out loud.

"Your mum was a good hunter, was basically your dad's partner. She saved a lot of lives too. Some people thought that perhaps you both died because your mum appeared to have dropped off of the face of the earth. But she was trying to keep you safe."

"I know," Rose replies. "I get it, I just–I don't know. My whole life has been a lie and now what should I do? I can't just go back to working in a shop knowing about all of this stuff. Knowing that my dad, and my mum, were both heroes and I've done nothing useful my entire life."

Rose stops and stares up at the Doctor who's expression is unreadable. He seems surprised, and pleased all at once.

"You could come with me... if you want."

Rose studies his face, his brown eyes wide with a sparkle in them, freckles dusted on his nose. His smile is hopeful in a way that she has not seen on him since he grabbed her hand and told her to run. She almost blurts out yes, given how wonderfully adorable he looks right now, but something holds her back. She needs to sort all of this out with her mum, she can't just leave her on her own now.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I can't leave my mum on her own–"

"Right, yes. Of course," the Doctor interrupts, tugging on his ear and looking anywhere but Rose's face, trying to suppress the ache of disappointment.

"It's not that I don't want to," Rose grabs his free hand looking at him sincerely.

"I understand," he replies recoiling his hand back as if she has burned him.

"Maybe just give me a bit of time, yeah? Just let me sort everything out with my mum and my boyfriend and maybe then-"

"It's alright. I've gotta go anyway, still haven't caught whatever it was that started the mess at Henrick's so I should get to that now. See you around, Rose Tyler," he says with a slight twitch at the corner of his lips before he is walking away from her.

Rose runs a hand through her hair a pit turning in her stomach, making her feel as though she is making the biggest mistake of her life not going with him right now. She stares at the parked TARDIS glimmering in the parking lot like a beacon of salvation from monotony. But she knows she needs to sort everything out with her mum first. She watches his retreating form, that skinny blur of pinstripes and wild hair, hands stuffed in his pockets and her heart sinks a little more.

The Doctor turns around and captures her eyes one las time. He starts walking away again and turns his attention to a man in a black business suit that is passing through the parking lot estate. The man in the suit seems to be taking the same path as the Doctor.

She notices the man and the moment she looks at him, her head is seized with pain as a migraine grips at her. Images of an abandoned warehouse and spray painted symbols flood her vision until they are gone. She almost passes out from the intensity of the pain before it flickers and fades away.

…

The Doctor walks for quite a while, making a lot of random turns going past shops until he reaches a warehouse district. The man in the suit who has been loosely following him since the Powell Estate hasn't strayed one bit. He is keeping enough of a distance to not make a normal person suspicious but the Doctor is anything but a normal person. He continues walking until they are inside of an abandoned warehouse, graffiti and deconstructed bricks littering the dark space.

"You know, if you're going to try and follow someone perhaps you shouldn't wear steel toe boots. Rubber soles, I swear by them," the Doctor says turning around and staring at the face of what appears to be a crisp young business man.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't want you to think I was following you... um I think I'm lost actually," the man laughs. "I was just wondering if I could possibly use your mobile?" the man asks sheepishly, flashing a friendly smile as he runs a hand through his trim blonde hair. The Doctor stares at him for a several moments. The man's smile begins to falter nervously as he loosens his tie.

"Nope, that's not it either. Nice try though. Why don't you try telling me why you've been following me since the Powell Estate."

The man's smile twists into a sneer followed by a sound that could be misconstrued as laughter. He blinks and suddenly his pale blue eyes are saturated with black. "Well it was worth a try, although I should have known it wouldn't work on you, Doctor."

"Yeah, you also should have known that I would have noticed you following me this whole time and probably lead you into this abandoned factory on purpose," the Doctor scratches the back of his neck smiling as he looks up at the metal overhang of the factory a couple of feet above them. The Demon's face distorts into fear for a moment before he looks up seeing the spray painted circle with a star inside of it. The Demon smirks again much to the Doctor's confusion before he notices a smudge in the line of the circle.

The Doctor is thrown backwards into an exposed brick wall, his spine pressing and twisting, one of his ribs surely cracked from the force and the pressure. The Demon's smirk peaks even higher, flashing his black eyes.

"Tsk tsk tsk. A Devil's Trap? Really? I thought you were a bit more original than that, Doctor. You should pick up a better brand of spray paint next time if you're planning on trapping a _real_ demon."

The Doctor grits his teeth trying to catch his breath. The force of the Demon's strength has him pinned in suspension against the wall, his white chucks dangling about a foot off the ground.

"It's too bad about Pete Tyler's daughter, Rose is her name right? She's just your type too. Blonde, very pretty, a little feisty. She definitely has spirit, like her father did. A bit of the same spunk as her mum too. She would have made a great companion."

The force of the bricks digs deeper into his spine and the Doctor hears something else crack. The Demon lets him slide down the brick wall hitting the ground with a thud, and a grunt.

"What did you think was going to happen? She would run away with you in that old blue car of yours, off into the sunset and you could fight evil together? Really Doctor, you_ are _getting older, losing your touch and getting a little delusional. Perhaps the prophecy is incorrect, about you and her."

The Demon is toeing at the aged and cracked cement of the ground with his boot. The Doctor is laying on his side, hand clutching his gut blood trickling down his face. He palms his cheek wiping the blood away.

"It's just as well that she said no though, you don't want her to end up like everybody else you have ever remotely cared about. Dead or leaving you on your own because they've become so jaded just being around you for too long. And bitter too, since they can't seem to get past that steel casing you keep around yourself," he says.

He smiles in what could only be assumed as a snarl. "It's better too that she doesn't know why you decided to start doing all of this too. With what happened to your family..."

"You know, I really would much rather you get on with the killing me bit. Hearing you talk is far more annoying than any hellfire I'm about to endure," the Doctor answers weakly, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

The demon laughs ruefully his head falling back, flashing his teeth that are a shade too white. The Doctor clenches his jaw not even feeling the enormous ache in his cracked rib. He doesn't have time to deal with physical technicalities, right now he has to think of a way to get out of this.

"Still rude I see! I don't know Doctor, you have a pretty penny for your head. You've pissed off a lot of us out there. I could keep you around and sell you off to the highest bidder, that would go rather well," his lips curl into a smirk. "Oh and just an FYI, the Master wanted me to let you know that he doesn't appreciate that you refer to him as 'the yellow eyed demon.'"

The Doctor flinches upon hearing the name, and the demon laughs again.

"Still the same scared little boy, after all this time? Well, when I'm through dealing with you, I'll be sure to stop by and pay Rose Tyler a visit. I'll be sure to tell the Master. He's been looking for her. And thanks to you, we know where Jackie Tyler has been hiding her this whole time."

"Leave her alone," the Doctor says in a way that could sever a limb. "You will not go near her, **ever.**" The demon involuntarily shudders under the steely brown gaze.

"Ah yes there's that bit of The Oncoming Storm! Well Doctor, it's too bad Rose Tyler was too scared to come along with you and fulfill the prophecy. And it's too bad you couldn't find the precious colt otherwise you wouldn't be stuck in this predicament."

"You mean this colt?"

Before he can fully process what is going on, he hears Rose's voice, the most glorious sound he has ever heard echoing throughout the abandoned factory, followed by the rupturing sound of a gunshot tearing into flesh. The demon's eyes which are twisted and distorted into black are gaping in shock as flames light up inside of him like a torch The Doctor stares in awe as the bullet shatters through the demon's left shoulder blade, ripping and bursting every cell that is dark and disintegrating them. The black smoke that usually spews from the mouths of the victims of possession is yanked back within, also disintegrating into the containment of the bullet. The body hits the ground with a thud the eyes of the man no longer black, but also with no life behind them.

Rose is standing several feet behind wincing, one hand covering her ear from the noise of the gunshot, the other hand gripping the colt so tightly her knuckles are white. She finally lowers the shaking hand holding the colt, clicking the safety on and shoving it into the waistband of her jeans. She walks quickly over to the Doctor leaning down and putting an arm around him trying to help him up. He winces just now finally realizing just how much pain he was ignoring.

"Just for the record," Rose says a bit too loudly as she helps fully lift the Doctor off the ground, "I didn't say no because I was scared. I said no because I had barely even known you twenty-four hours. And you had just dropped this colossal bombshell on me, it was a bit nerve wrackin'."

The Doctor smiles weakly at her as they both stand up. "It appears that you have found the colt."

"Yeah, my mum. She gave it to me. You were right. My dad found it before he died and she has had it all along, all these years apparently. In a safe surrounded by some sort of metal-"

"Cold Iron," the Doctor interrupts matter of factly, "and coated with salt too I bet... clever woman your mum is."

"She said that she lied about having it because my dad risked so much to get it... and she has been worried about it landing in the wrong hands. But when I went back to the flat to talk to her, she was holding it. She gave it to me and told me it was my decision to do what I wanted, so here I am."

"How did you know where to find me?" He asks trying to mask the pain in his voice. In all honesty he'd endured pain far worse than a few cracked ribs could ever cause. Rose half carries him out of the warehouse and to her mum's car parked outside. He sits on the hood of the car while she tries to pull off his jacket to see the damage.

"It's like I said before, sometimes I get these weird sort of visions. It starts with this blinding headache and the next thing I know it's either pictures like in a slideshow going through my head or voices and the next thing I know it's gone. I saw this factory, saw the man in the suit and I just knew you'd be here."

He stares at her in amazement.

" A bit weird I suppose," she says self consciously.

"I suppose you're right about it being weird, but it's also brilliant. You saved my life, Rose Tyler."

"Just returning the favor," Rose says with a grin that spread across her face and sinks deeps into his chest warming him throughout.

The Doctor can't control the mirroring grin, not even feeling the pain of the cracked rib any longer.

"So is it always this dangerous with you?" Rose asks.

"Yep," the Doctor replies popping the p.

"Well it's a good thing my dad got this gun then," Rose laughs. "So Doctor, is it still alright if I come along with you?"

"I'd love it if you came along," the Doctor beams, giving her the most dazzling smile she's seen yet.

"Well then, off we go!"

…::...

Sorry this has taken longer than expected! Hope everyone likes it, as I said, it has some similarities from Supernatural and Doctor Who, but I'm not following anything exactly. Please review and let me know what you think! I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP!


End file.
